Natalia Elizabeth Harrison
Natalia Elizabeth Harrison is a 22-year old woman in the Liberty City Police Department. Her weight is 103 pounds, and her height is 5'7. She joined the force in 2005. Early Life Natalia was born on February 19th, 1986 in Vice City, and was the youngest of four children, she was also the younger sister of three brothers and the only daughter. Growing up Natalia graduated from high school in 2004. During the summer, the family moved to Broker, Liberty City. During one day, Natalia went for a walk and found a Knife lying in an alleyway. She picked it up, and kept it as defense. This action took effect when a rapist attacked her during a a snowy night in the winter. She pulled it out and slashed his ribs. This caused her to join the Police Department a year later. Natalia befriended an elderly Tibetian nail and hair doer. She has her do Natalia's nails or hair. Her brothers and parents moved back to Vice City, and she lived in a house on Tulsa Street in Broker. In the force During her first job, she learned how to use a gun. She and fellow officer Ashley Wilkins had befriended eachother. Three years later, in 2008, she had a brief run in with Niko Bellic as he threatened them with a Knife. He saw them as females and apologized(and muttered "Fucking Whores" under his breath). She did many things that meant alot to the force. Natalia and Ashley soon observed in the NOOSE, infiltrating the Cochrane Dam. Later in the force, Yardie leader King Courtney attacked her, Ashley, and other officers at a speech with a Rocket Launcher, injuring, but not killing, many officers. The next day, Natalia, Ashley, and Thomas go out to search for King Courtney. A car with Yardie gangsters leads them to Lindo Island, Liberty City's countryside in other words. She chases him to Ganzalo City, and confronts an injured King Courtney. He tries to shoot her with a Pistol, but Ashley shoots him in the head. Back at the police station, Natalia tells Francis McReary that she's just glad to be part of the force. Outbreak and Apocalypse An unknown experiment caused people to become mindless and flesh-preying. Ashley and Thomas were killed during the outbreak, so Natalia drove to the police station, and locked herself in. Niko Bellic stumbled across her, and they team up. They meet up with Little Jacob, Johnny Klebitz, Luis Lopez, Henrique Bardas, and Armando Torres. They arm themselves with Advanced Weapons, and began their onfoot trek to the rescue camps in Gonzalo City. They managed to get to an evacuation plane, and take off to another city or, possibly, safer, unaffected country. Niko and Natalia have sex on the seats. Relationships Commissioner Francis McReary: Light relationship, he admires her work she did to help the LCPD. She felt pretty sad for the lost of his older brother. Ashley Wilkins: Fellow officer, and best friend, Natalia treats her as a Sidekick. Likes to hang out with her. Felt kind of sad for her death during the outbreak. Thomas Ferguson: Better known by other officers as "Electro Tom", due to his favoring of the Electro Baton. He has a crush on Natalia, but tries to hit on both her and Ashley. Later on, Thomas begans to act less womanizing around her, so she arranges dates with him. Natalia gives him a passionette kiss on the lips after the first date as "a gift for getting rid of that womanizing act". Lied about her love to him during the outbreak. Daisie Cash-Cooze: Natalia is very helpful of this British local. When she and Luis Lopez are out, they are attacked by Lost MC members, and Luis get's overrun. Natalia showed up to arrest the gangsters, and handed Daisie an Electro Gun to defend herself "incase this shit happens again". She offered an Electro Baton to Luis, but he implied that he is better off with his bare hands. Natalia also commented on her appearance of a "Zombie", and mistaken her for one, because of her white skin color. Niko Bellic: She meets him during the outbreak, pulling a Pistol to his head, believing he is a zombie. She has him come in, and therefore, they discuss a plan. When arguing over an RPG, she kisses him on the lips so he can get it. On the plane that takes them out of Liberty City, the two have sex. Armando Torres: She heels his scratch wounds done by a zombie during the outbreak, but he interrupts it because of his ticklishness.